


Blindsided By Your Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Daddy…please” Freddie begged.He felt excited knowing he had no idea what his lover would do to his body. His skin was immensely sensitive to any touch; he was blindsided by sheer pleasure from Jim's touch.





	Blindsided By Your Touch

Jim pulled away from Freddie’s lips.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Fuck, I want to so badly, Jim” Freddie looked daringly into his lover’s eyes. The equipment lay ready on their bed, few meters away from where they were standing stripped of their clothes.

“All right. But we need a safe word.” 

“Red.” Freddie suggested.

“Ok. Please don’t hesitate to use it if you want me to stop-”  
“Jim. I trust you. It’s fine.”

Jim smiled and kissed his husband sweetly.

They walked over to the bed and Freddie laid down, with his arms and legs spread out on the velvet satin-sheets. Handcuffs were hanging from the bedposts. Jim breathed heavily as he locked the handcuffs around each of Freddie’s ankles, spreading his legs wide.

Freddie reached out to touch himself, but Jim cut him off.  
“No. You are not allowed to touch yourself. Understand?”

“Yes daddy.” Freddie responded. His cock throbbed, wanting contact. Jim felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him when Freddie submitted and called him daddy.

Freddie surrendered himself to Jim as he bound each of Freddie’s hands to the wooden bed-posts, the cold steel pressing against his wrists. 

Jim got the blindfold.  
“Are you ready?”

“Bloody hell, just put it on already,” Freddie whined.

Jim tied it around Freddie’s head, blinding him completely. The only thing had now was his ears to hear with and skin to feel with.

“You look so vulnerable and exposed here, every part of your body accessible at the touch of my hand.” Freddie heard Jim speak calmly to his left. He started breathing desperately at his words.

“Daddy…please” Freddie begged. He felt excited knowing he had no idea what his lover would do to his body. His skin was immensely sensitive to any touch; he was blindsided by sheer pleasure from Jim’s touch.

He was taken by surprise at the sudden feeling of Jim’s fingers twisting his nipple. The shock of such pleasure and slight pain made him moan loudly. 

Jim brought his hand up to Freddie’s throat and gripped around it firmly; gently at first, letting Freddie get used to the sensation, and then with such pressure that he could choke his lover to death.  
Freddie could not breathe and struggled to speak, Jim was pushing him to great pain.  
Jim let go right before it became too much. Freddie inhaled rapidly, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck, Jim”

Jim did not respond. Freddie solely heard him walk somewhere else and grab something from a drawer at his commode.

“Do you know what I have here?” He asked Freddie.

“Mmm, please-” Freddie moaned.

“I asked you a question” Jim interrupted him coolly.

“No”

“Good. I’ll give you a hint”

Freddie suddenly felt something small with a soft surface drag along his skin, tickling him and making him moan. It made its way over his skin, from his right foot and upwards his body, brushing close to his hard cock, to which he groaned out of impatience. When it got to his nipples Jim pressed it against his left nipple harshly, making it titillate his sensitive skin before releasing his poor nipple and continuing up to his face.  
When Jim got to his neck he stroked along his jawline, Making Freddie feel that it had a long and hard stick fastened to the soft leather tip.

“Is it a whip?” Freddie asked curiously.

“Correct. You’re doing so good.”

He felt the whip leave his neck, making his body isolated from contact. There was no sound to be heard except his own breathing. His body lay still, ready yet nervous for Jim’s next move.

His right thigh felt an intense and pinpointed sting as the whip hit him unexpectedly. He screamed out from the pain.  
The whip struck again soon, this time targeting his stomach. He let out another moan. Another whiplash came, more forcefully, hitting his chest once, twice, and thrice, all hits unfolding mere seconds after the other. Soon enough Jim moved the whip away from Freddie’s body, letting him breathe and the pain ease into his skin.  
“Jim…more…please” he begged for the satisfying pain to return. Jim did not hesitate to answer his wishes.

The whip hit his left thigh a few times, first gently and then again powerfully, before returning to his torso. 

Suddenly his testicles stiffened at the touch of the warm leather. Freddie moaned at the very swift feeling. The whip lightly and slowly brushed over his testicles and over his entire cock, the sensation being so new and precarious. His hips jerked upwards and a loud moan escaped his mouth as the whip reached the head of his cock, where it lingered for a moment, gently caressing the sensitive nerves there.

“Let’s move onto the next toy in our little box, shall we?”

“Oh god daddy, yes please!”

Jim moved away and laid the whip aside before grabbing the next device he was going to use.

Freddie heard him fumble beside the bed, his body lay tense and charged for Jim’s next move. Jim moved to Freddie’s side of the bed, and gently stroked his side with one hand, his warm fingers and palm felt blissful against his skin. He moaned Jim’s name, the sound effortlessly slipping out.

A buzzing sound came from beside his body. He knew what was coming, and begged Jim to speed up the process. Jim touched him with the object: Freddie’s whole torso tingled as the bullet-vibrator gently stirred at the base of his cock.

“Jim, Fuck…”

As he felt the vibrator move up his shaft and closer to his penis-head he could barely contain himself. Jim knew how good it felt for Freddie, but he wouldn’t move it all the way up just yet. He teased his lover by keeping the vibrator lingering at the edge of his foreskin, circling it around the head of his cock.

When Jim at last moved it past his foreskin Freddie almost came. His moans became more apparent, and his body curved upwards. Freddie uttered words of how close he was, yet he did not need to, for Jim knew his body well enough to know when he was near completion.

“Be a good boy for me Freddie, don’t come yet”

“Please let me come, daddy”

“No. I want to be inside you when you do” Jim talked back, using the same collected tone as earlier.  
Just as Freddie was about to orgasm, Jim turned off the vibrator and put it away. Freddie’s body softened and a sigh of disappointment left his mouth.

“Fuck, Jim…I need to feel you-I want you now”

“Soon. Be patient for me, baby.”

Not long after, Freddie felt Jim’s fingers, slicked in lube, tease his hole. The muscles around his arse tightened as Jim swirled his fingers around; after letting Freddie get used to the sensation he slipped one finger in, bent it slightly and slowly moved it in and out. Freddie cursed and begged for more.  
Jim responded by adding another finger, moving a bit faster. 

Freddie still was not satisfied. He needed to be filled with more, so Jim added a third finger, and heard Freddie moan louder underneath him. He worked his fingers faster, massaging Freddie’s prostate, making him get lost in such enjoyment.

“Jim...I’m more than ready now, please”

Jim slowly pulled his fingers out. He went over to the commode and rolled a condom on his cock, before wanking it a few times as we walked back over to Freddie.

He leaned over Freddie’s body so that his head was above Freddie’s. he gently cupped his head in his hands.

“Look at you. No matter how I please you, you always want my cock” Jim uttered, with a smile across his mouth.

Freddie smiled underneath his blindfold.  
“You know how much I love it, how much I fucking need it” He spoke, half jokingly, half desperate for his husband’s length.

Jim got back between Freddie’s legs. He pressed a few kisses against the inside of Freddie’s thigh before getting in position.

“Please Jim” Freddie groaned.

He pressed the tip of his cock against Freddie’s entrance.

“Fuck-please fuck me!” He begged again eagerly.

Jim pushed his member in gently. Both of them moaned, Freddie’s name got lost on Jim’s tongue as he started moving, pushing out before hitting the same spot as he always did, the spot that drove Freddie to seeing stars every time. He started speeding up. His rapid movements pushed Freddie closer by each thrust, taking him all the way to the point of dissolvent. 

“Mmm, don’t stop, daddy…I’m so close” Freddie spoke in between moans.

“Come for me, Freddie” Jim commanded.

Freddie obeyed. His wrists and ankles pushed against the cuffs that held him back as his body broke into million pieces of pure ecstasy and he yelled out in pleasure, an electric wave spreading though his limbs. His cock shot out white cum all over his torso.

Jim came close after. He pushed rougher into Freddie as he came, hot and quick, becoming a mess above him.

He did not hesitate to pull out, throw away the used condom, clean up Freddie and himself, and uncuff Freddie from the bedposts.

Jim flopped onto the bed beside Freddie and pulled off his blindfold. He met Freddie’s eyes with his own and they both giggled. They huddled close underneath the sheets and kissed lovingly.

“well, that was…something,” Jim started,  
“are you ok? Did I hurt you?” He asked his husband.

“Jim, it went above my expectations. I absolutely loved it, you were so good.” Freddie answered enthusiastically.

“That’s good to hear. But I must tell you, I didn’t enjoy harming you like that.”

“Darling, you know I found it very pleasurable, and my god you’re sexy when you’re so demanding!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you found this work enjoyable, and if you did I'd highly appreciate kudos and comments xx


End file.
